


Two Left Boots [[WIP | No chapters available yet]]

by Chairantula



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chairantula/pseuds/Chairantula
Summary: Following the death of her grandfather, Aurelia returns to Pelican Town in hopes that she can disappear and live in peace alone. However, the locals are so optimistic and hopeful for the future of their town that she cant bear to let them down. Through hard work and the support of her neighbors Relica begins to heal deep wounds but somebody from her past is making it difficult to close old doors.After his accident senior year of high school, Shane has never been the same. Once a dedicated, outgoing jock, he is now the town drunk, and an angry one at that. He was content to drink himself to his death but then an old schoolmate returns and throws him through a loop.
Relationships: Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 5





	Two Left Boots [[WIP | No chapters available yet]]

[[WIP: chapters will be added after they've been written in Docs]]


End file.
